Czarny Zetsu
|Zdjęcie=BZetsu.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=黒ゼツ |Rōmaji=Kuro Zetsu |Inne nazwy= Naruto rozdział 661, strona 5 |Japoński=Nobuo Tobita, Kengo Kawanishi~Dziecko |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strony 96-97 |Gatunek=Sztuczny Człowiek |Status=Ubezwłasnowolniony |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Kurama (Połowa Yin), Ranga S, Sensor |Zajęcie=Szpieg Akatsuki |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Drewna, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Drewna, Rinnegan, Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja Czakry |Przynależność=Akatsuki |Partner=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, Biały Zetsu, Obito Uchiha |Rodzina=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki~Twórczyni |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=234 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=134 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest fizyczną manifestacją woli Księżniczki Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki. W sekrecie podjudził wiele wydarzeń, które ukształtowały świat shinobi w celu ustalenia przebudzenia Kaguyi. Aby sprzyjać swoim planom, udawał manifestację woli Madary Uchiha, a następnie działał z Białym Zetsu, aby stać się połową członka Akatsuki znanego zwyczajnie jako . Przeszłość 180px|thumb|left|Czarny Zetsu kusi Indrę. Czarny Zetsu został stworzony przez Kaguyę Ōtsutsuki krótko przed tym, jak Dziesięcioogoniasty został zapieczętowany przez jej synów. Czarny Zetsu kusił Indrę, Asurę i ich wcielenia na przestrzeni wielu wieków by doprowadzić do przebudzenia Rinnegana i aktywowania Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Korzystając ze swoich umiejętności nagrał wiele ważnych wydarzeń, w tym walkę Madary Uchiha i Hashiramy Senju w Dolinie Końca. Madara pozornie stworzył Białego Zetsu, w rzeczywistości byli to ludzie poddani Nieskończonemu Tsukuyomi przez Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Gdy Madara był na skraju śmierci wierzył, że stworzył Czarnego Zetsu umieszczając swoją wolę w Białym Zetsu i uważał, że jest to po części jego klon. Zetsu wraz z 180px|thumb|right|Madara "tworzy" Czarnego Zetsu. Obito udaje się potem do Amegakure by zlokalizować dziecko, które nieświadomie zostało poddane przeszczepowi Rinnegana Madary. Nagato był nieco zaskoczony gdy Obito przedstawił mu się jako Madara. Osobowość W porównaniu do Białego Zetsu, Czarny Zetsu jest dużo bardziej poważny i kompetentny. W anime jego głos często był głębszy. Czarny Zetsu wraz z Białym Zetsu są w stanie funkcjonować zarówno razem tworząc jeden byt oraz osobno. Czarny Zetsu był zawsze bardzo wiarygodny, wierny i posłuszny. Madara nie wahał się powierzać mu tajemnic i zdradzać szczegółów Planu Księżycowego Oka. W rzeczywistości Czarny Zetsu ukrywał bardzo wiele informacji, uważał wszystkich włącznie z Madarą za bezużytecznych. Kiedy Obito stracił ogoniaste bestie, Czarny Zetsu nazywa go jedynie marnym sługą Madary. Bez chwili zastanowienia przejął ciało Obito. Podczas walki z Kakashim i Minato widać wyraźnie, że Czarnego Zetsu nie interesuje dobro klanu Uchiha, jednocześnie szydził z Obito nazywając go kompletnie bezużytecznym. Czarny Zetsu jednak nie jest tak lojalny wobec Madary jak się wydaje, tak naprawdę dyskretnie manipulował jego działaniami udając, że został przez niego stworzony. W końcu Czarny Zetsu zdradził Madarę i oznajmił, że jest on tak samo bezużyteczny jak Obito. Wydaje się, że jedyną osobą, wobec której Czarny Zetsu jest lojalny jest jego stwórca, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Nazywa ją pieszczotliwie matką. Czarny Zetsu odnosi się do ideałów Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, nazywa je absurdalnymi. Głównym zadaniem Zetsu w Akatsuki było działanie jako szpieg. Był w stanie kontrolować ciała i uczestniczyć w pieczętowaniu ogoniastych bestii. Gdy któryś z członków Akatsuki umierał, Zetsu był wysyłany na miejsce zdarzenia i pozbywał się ich ciał, żeby chronić ich tajemnice, zabierał również ich pierścienie. Ze względu na pełnione obowiązki i umiejętności działał bez partnera. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom był w stanie na bieżąco informować lidera o poczynaniach członków organizacji. Czarny Zetsu na ogół krytykuje każdego kogo spotyka, z wyjątkiem jego twórcy, Kaguyi. Odnosi się do niej jakby był jej synem, czym okazuje szacunek i przywiązanie. Jest gotowy zrobić dla niej wszystko by ją zadowolić. Ostatecznie Czarny Zetsu wiele lat wpływał na świat shinobi by ułatwić Kaguyi odrodzenie. Gdy Czarny Zetsu mówi o niej po raz pierwszy, według Sasuke jego ton i postawa zmieniły się. Czarny Zetsu uważa się za protoplastę historii shinobi, rozgniewał się gdy Naruto zbyt śmiale go dotknął uważając, że nie jest godny by go dotykać. Wygląd 180px|thumb|left|Prawdziwa forma Czarnego Zetsu. Czarny Zetsu w swojej prawdziwej formie jest całkowicie czarny, bez żadnych włosów czy otworów, składa się z czarnej masy, która może dowolnie zmieniać kształt. Ma dwoje żółtych oczu, które wydają się nie mieć żadnych źrenic. Gdy Czarny Zetsu jest połączony z Białym Zetsu ma zachowane tylko jedno oko. Po odrodzeniu Kaguyi znów ma dwoje oczu. Czarny Zetsu jest w stanie przemieszczać się do dowolnego punktu, w którym znajduje się część jego ciała, nawet jeśli jest podzielony na kilka części. Jest w stanie pokryć ciało innej żywej istoty i kontrolować ją. Jego oczy mogą w tym momencie zniknąć, umożliwiając mu używanie dōjutsu osoby, którą pokrył. 180px|thumb|right|Ciało Czarnego Zetsu połączone z ciałem Białego Zetsu. Czarny Zetsu połączony z Białym Zetsu może przypominać nie co muchołówkę. Czarny Zetsu miał krótkie, zielone włosy, które w rzeczywistości pochodziły od Białego Zetsu. Pod płaszczem Akatsuki, Zetsu nosił niebieskie spodnie i sandały, a jego nogi były owinięte bandażami. Czarny Zetsu nosił zielony pierścień Akatsuki ze . W anime paznokcie Zetsu podobnie jak innych członków organizacji są pomalowane. Kiedy Zetsu rozdzielał się na dwie części, Czarny Zetsu wykazywał zdolność wzrostu brakującej połowy ciała przy użyciu białej masy. Gdy się rozdzielali ich ubranie było zrzucane i leżało podarte a roślino podobne części oddzielały się i zawieszały w talii. Umiejętności Czarny Zetsu wykazywał wiele przydatnych zdolności, dzięki którym mógł oszukiwać i manipulować innymi przez wieki, sprawiając że jego postać zostaje tajemnicza i anonimowa. Choć nie jest uważany za wojownika walczącego na froncie, posiada spory arsenał technik przydatnych w walce. Jego umiejętności dyspozycyjne i taktyczne w połączeniu z Kaguyą sprawiały, że ta była w stanie z łatwością odpierać zarówno ataki Naruto jak i Sasuke, pomimo ich umiejętności i wsparcia. Ninjutsu Czarny Zetsu od wieków używał swoich zdolności do nagrywania wydarzeń, które widział. Był również w stanie ukazywać nagrane wydarzenia innym osobom łącząc się z nimi. Podobnie jak jego stwórca, Czarny Zetsu jest w stanie z błyskawiczną prędkością przenieść się do miejsca, w którym znajduje się część jego masy, co w połączeniu z jego innymi umiejętnościami sprawia, że może wykonywać ataki pozostając niezauważonym. 180px|thumb|left|Zetsu łączy się z ziemią. Podczas gdy Czarny Zetsu wraz z Białym Zetsu, był w stanie łączyć się z ziemią, co pozwalało przemieszczać się z dość dużą prędkością, jednak nieporównywalnie mniejszą niż techniki teleportacji Obito. Technika ta jest idealna dla Zetsu, który może usunąć swoją obecność i sprawić, że nikt nie jest w stanie go wyczuć. Oprócz funkcjonowania jako jeden byt, Zetsu mógł dzielić się na dwie połówki co pozwalało działać im niezależnie. Podczas rozdzielenia są w stanie przedłużać swoje korzenie pod ziemią co umożliwia im komunikacje między sobą nawet na duże odległości. Materializacja woli Będąc tworem Kaguyi, Czarny Zetsu jest w stanie wpływać na wolę innych manipulując ich myślami lub ciałem poprzez bezpośrednie połączenie. Czarny Zetsu skorzystał ze swoich możliwości kontrolowania, do manipulowania potomkami Indry oraz Asury, w tym Madarą. Jednak wciąż pozostawał w ukryciu. Łącząc się z innymi Czarny Zetsu jest w stanie kontrolować ciałem osoby, z którą jest połączony i korzystać z jej zdolności. Czarny Zetsu jest w stanie podtrzymywać kogoś przy życiu co pozwala na użycie technik, które mogłyby spowodować śmierć, przykładem jest wyciąganie ogoniastej bestii. Jednak osoba, która jest podtrzymywana przy życiu przez Zetsu może zapobiec odłączeniu się. Umiejętności sensoryczne Czarny Zetsu był bardzo wykwalifikowanym sensorem, potrafił wyczuć czakrę Naruto i Killera B, którzy przebijali się przez barierę otaczającą wyspę pomimo ogromnej odległości. Czarny Zetsu potrafił również wyczuć czakrę Asury i Indry w ich potomkach co umożliwiało mu manipulowanie nimi w celu przebudzenia Rinnegana. Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienie Drewna 180px|thumb|right|Czarny Zetsu tworzący korzenie. Pomimo posiadania masy Białego Zetsu, miał dostęp do DNA Hashiramy Senju, co umożliwiało mu korzystanie z Uwolnienia Drewna, choć było ono znacznie słabsze. Czarny Zetsu użył tej zdolności podczas wojny by rozszerzyć korzenie. Shikotsumyaku Dołączony do odciętego ramienia Kaguyi, Czarny Zetsu był w stanie korzystać z jej zdolności do manipulowania strukturą kości. Dojutsu Rinnegan Próbując zapewnić Madarze ożywienie, Czarny Zetsu łączy się z Obito zmuszając go do użycia Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. Czarny Zetsu był w stanie ukraść Rinnegan Obito podczas odłączania się od jego ciała. Sharingan 180px|thumb|left|Czarny Zetsu korzystający z Mangekyō Sharingana Obito. Kiedy Czarny Zetsu mógł zwrócić Madarze jego Rinnegana, otrzymał oryginalne lewe oko Obito w zamian. Posiadając dwa Mangekyō Sharingan Obito, Czarny Zetsu zyskuje możliwość korzystania z Kamui do podróży między wymiarami. Po odłączeniu się od Obito, Czarny Zetsu traci dostęp do jego Mangekyō Sharingana. Inteligencja Wywierając wpływ i manipulując wieloma wybitnymi osobami w historii, w tym Indrą, Madarą Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Nagato, Kabuto Yakushi i niezliczonej ilości innych shinobi, Czarny Zetsu okazuje się być bardzo zwodniczy i przebiegły. Czarny Zetsu miał wpływ na wiele osób, potajemnie nimi manipulując według planu, usiłując doprowadzić do aktywacji Rinnegana, Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi oraz ożywienia Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki. Czarny Zetsu zaaranżował konflikt między Uchiha i Senju oraz zmienił treść kamiennych tablic tak, by odpowiednio zwodzić Madarę, który ostatecznie staje się jego pionkiem. Czarny Zetsu stworzył Akatsuki cel zdobycia wszystkich ogoniastych bestii, doprowadził do sojuszu Kabuto z Obito. Czarny Zetsu stwierdził, że cała Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi rozegrała się według jego projektu. Żyjąc przez wieki, Zetsu zgromadził informacje na temat całego świata shinobi. W walce u boku Kaguyi, Czarny Zetsu okazuje się być najlepszym taktykiem, z łatwością analizował pozycje przeciwników oraz proponował swojemu stwórcy, jakie działania przyniosą najlepszy rezultat. Kaguya przestrzega jego rad i wykonuje wszystkie jego sugestie. Czarny Zetsu natychmiast dołączył się do jej odciętego ramienia, co pozwoliło mu na tworzenie szczelin w przestrzeni. Inne zdolności Pomimo braku Sharingana i Rinnegana, Czarny Zetsu był w stanie w pełni odczytać treść kamiennych tablic. Wykorzystując plastyczność swojej masy, Czarny Zetsu jest w stanie osiągać dowolny kształt lub rozciągać według własnej potrzeby. Okazał się również na tyle silny, by z łatwością przebić Madarę pomimo jego zwiększonej wytrzymałości. W razie potrzeby, Czarny Zetsu posiada zdolność telepatycznego komunikowania się z dowolnymi osobami, jest również w stanie wchłaniać i rozpowszechniać swoją czakrę poprzez kontakt fizyczny. Część I Pościg za Sasuke Po walce Naruto i Sasuke w Dolinie Końca, Czarny Zetsu wyłania się spod ziemi będąc świadkiem całej ich walki. Część II Ratowanie Kazekage Podczas ekstrakcji Shukaku, Zetsu identyfikuje wrogów zbliżających się do kryjówki Akatsuki, w tym Guya, Kakashiego i Chiyo. Następnie zostaje wysłany po ciało Mukade i Yūry. Po tym jak Deidara i Sasori zostali pokonani, Zetsu i Tobi zostali wysłani w celu zabrania pierścieni zmarłych członków organizacji i pozbycia się ich zwłok, jednak nie był w stanie zjeść ciała Sasoriego, który był marionetką. Obaj byli bardzo zaskoczeni widząc jego prawdziwe ciało. Tobi w końcu znalazł pierścień Sasoriego i chce zatrzymać go dla siebie, jednak Czarny Zetsu nie uważał, że był to dobry pomysł, natomiast Biały Zetsu myślał zupełnie inaczej, zaznaczył, że Tobi to dobry człowiek. Później znaleźli odciętą prawą rękę Deidary, myśleli, że zginął w walce, poznali prawdę, gdy wrócił. Czarny Zetsu zastanawiał się, dlaczego Deidara nie zdobył Naruto. Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Gdy Hidan i Kakuzu pokonali Yugito Nii, Zetsu pojawił się by zabrać jej ciało i zapytał Hidana czy skończył już swój śmieszny rytuał, ten stwierdził, że są niewierni, po czym Zetsu rzekł, że gdy jest się samotnym i smutnym, można liczyć tylko na siebie. Kakuzu nie zgodził się, po czym dodał, że na pieniądze zawsze można liczyć. Biały Zetsu zgodził się z Kakuzu. Zetsu jest potem widoczny podczas pieczętowania Nibiego. Misja Pogoni za Itachim Po śmierci Deidary, Zetsu został wysłany, aby odzyskać jego ciało, jednak Biały Zetsu bardziej był zainteresowany losem Tobiego, który najprawdopodobniej zginął w wyniku eksplozji Deidary. Następnie Pain zachęca Akatsuki do opłakania zmarłych członków, Czarny Zetsu uważał, że jest to śmieszne. W trakcie walki Paina z Jiraiyą, Zetsu wyłania się i obserwuje jej przebieg. Po walce Nagato ogłosił, że zamierza osobiście zająć się zdobyciem Dziewięcioogoniastego. Biały Zetsu uznał, że będzie to interesująca walka i chciał jązobaczyć, jednak Czarny Zetsu miał nieco inne plany, postanowił udać się i obejrzeć walkę Sasuke z Itachim. Podczas walki, Czarny Zetsu opowiada Białemu o możliwościach Sharingana i tłumaczy mu wiele spraw. Gdy Itachi zmarł, Czarny Zetsu powiedział, że już przed bitwą był bardzo chory i osłabiony. Tobi spotkał się później z Zetsu na moście, gdzie omówili sprawę zmarłego Itachiego. Zetsu ubolewał nad faktem, że coraz więcej członków Akatsuki umiera w walce, Tobi mówi jednak, że ich śmierć pozwoliła im zajść tak daleko, dzięki czemu teraz Sasuke jest w jego rękach. Atak Paina W anime, Zetsu był widoczny wraz z innymi członkami Akatsuki podczas pieczętowania Saikena, a następnie Gyūkiego, po czym okazuje się, że jego jinchūriki oszukał Sasuke zastępując swoje ciało macką. Biały Zetsu wpadł w histeryczny śmiech, co bardzo zirytowało Czarnego Zetsu. Po śmierci Nagato, Naruto wraca do wioski jako bohater. Okazuje się, że Zetsu widział również tą walkę będąc zaskoczonym, że ktokolwiek był w stanie pokonać Nagato, po czym zdecydował się poinformować o tym Tobiego. Po powrocie opowiedział Tobiemu i Kisame o śmierci Nagato oraz zdradzie jego i Konan, która już nie wróci do Akatsuki. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Zetsu odnajduje Tobiego, po czym informuje go o tym, że Konoha została zniszczona, natomiast Danzō jest aktualnym kandydatem na stanowisko Hokage. Następnie zwrócił się do Sasuke, informując go, że Naruto pokonał Paina i najprawdopodobniej jest w tej chwili silniejszy nawet od niego. Gdy Taka zgodziła się udać na Szczyt Kage, Zetsu podzielił się na pół. Biały Zetsu poprowadził Sasuke i jego towarzyszy do Kraju Żelaza, natomiast Czarny Zetsu został z Tobim i postanowił omówić fakt, że mogą stracić kontrolę nad Sasuke, tym samym mogą stracić ostatnią szansę, by ktoś zsynchronizował się z Demoniczną Statuą Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Tobi oświadczył, że jest już zmęczony tym wszystkim i stwierdził, że muszą przyspieszyć wdrążanie Planu Księżycowego Oka. Biały Zetsu i Czarny Zetsu spotkali się potem w miejscu gdzie, Killer B walczył z Kisame. Kisame okazuje się być natomiast tylko klonem Zetsu, który przybrał jego kształt. Pozwoliło to na przeniknięcie do Kumogakure wewnątrz Samehady, dzięki czemu Kisame był w stanie szpiegować poczynania sojuszu. Następnie Czarny Zetsu ponownie łączy się z Białą połową. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie 180px|thumb|left|Zetsu prezentuje formę Kisame. W pewnym momencie Czarny Zetsu odkrywa zwłoki Madary dla Kabuto pozwalając mu na ożywienie legendarnego shinobi i wykorzystanie go w nadchodzącej wojnie. W anime, Zetsu spotyka się z Tobim przed tym, jak ten wyrusza do Amegakure by zdobyć Rinnegan Nagato. Po powrocie Tobiego, Zetsu informuje go o tym, że rekin będący posłańcem Kisame dostarczył zwój z informacjami. Zauważył, że wszystko idzie po ich myśli. Zetsu towarzyszy później Tobiemu, który pokazuje Kabuto Cmentarz Gór, Tobi i Zetsu zastanawiali się czy naprawdę mogą zaufać Kabuto. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Gdy Sasuke pyta czy może już zdjąć bandaże, którymi owinięta była jego głowa po przeszczepie oczu Itachiego, Zetsu odpowiada, że musi być cierpliwy, w przeciwnym razie może stracić wzrok. Po rozpoczęciu wojny, Zetsu dzieli się na dwie połowy i rozpoczyna przeprowadzanie powierzonych mu zadań. Czarny Zetsu informuje Tobiego, że zarodniki Białego Zetsu zostały już umieszczone na ciele Kabuto by śledzić jego poczynania. 180px|thumb|right|Czarny Zetsu atakuje daimyō. Czarny Zetsu wyłania się następnie w pobliżu kryjówki daimyō, po czym przenika przez struktury budynku i odkrywa, że nia ma tu daimyō. Oświadczył, żeby nie lekceważyli jego umiejętności, po czym połączył się z gruntem i zlokalizował miejsce pobytu swoich celów. Doszło do konfrontacji Czarnego Zetsu z Mei Terumī i jej drużyną. Gdy wyczuł czakrę jinchūriki poinformował o tym Tobiego i zdecydował, że daimyō nie są już potrzebni, jednak został zobowiązany do kontynuowania swoich działań partyzanckich mających na celu utrzymanie Mizukage i jej drużyny daleko od reszty sił. Walka trwała całą noc. 180px|thumb|left|Czarny Zetsu walczy z Naruto. Podczas gdy Czarny Zetsu wciąż walczy z Mizukage, jeden z klonów Naruto przybywa i włącza się do walki. Podczas walki, Czarny Zetsu używa Uwolnienia Drewna do uniknięcia Rasenshurikena Naruto. Z kolei Chōjūrō użył swojego miecza do zaatakowania Zetsu, który chwilę potem zastanawiał się jakim cudem, miecz wzrósł do takich rozmiarów w jednej chwili. Następnie Czarny Zetsu zostaje przyparty do ziemi przez Hiramekarei. Gdy Mizukage odeszła, Madara komunikuje się z Zetsu i nakazuje mu czuwać nad Obito, dopóki ten nie skończy swojej "zabawy" z Piątką Kage. Następnie Czarny Zetsu łączy się z ziemią i ucieka. Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego 180px|thumb|right|Czarny Zetsu powstrzymuje Obito. Ostatecznie, z osłabionego Obito wydobyto ogoniaste bestie. Nagle Czarny Zetsu wyłonił się spod ziemi i połączył się z ciałem Obito. W tym czasie Madara był w stanie zmusić Obito do użycia Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. Po tym jak Madara został ożywiony, Czarny Zetsu próbuje odebrać Obito jego Rinnegana, jednak na drodze stają Kakashi Hatake oraz Minato Namikaze. Czarny Zetsu używa ciała Obito do walki z jego byłym zespołem, po czym zauważa, że jedyną rzeczą utrzymującą go przy życiu jest jego koncentracja i wola. Gdy obie walczące strony znajdują się w sytuacji patowej, pojawia się Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, po czym Zetsu ponownie próbuje odebrać Obito jego Rinnegan, jednak członek klanu Uchiha skutecznie przeciwstawia się Czarnemu Zetsu i każe Kakashiemu zniszczyć Rinnegana. Czarny Zetsu zdał sobie sprawę, że po ożywieniu Madara odzyskał możliwość pełnego wykorzystania swojego Rinnegana. 180px|thumb|left|Czarny Zetsu absorbuje czakrę Kuramy. W obliczu walki z Kakashim i Minato, Czarny Zetsu narzeka na upór duetu, w tym czasie do umierającego Naruto przybywa Gaara i Sakura. Zetsu był w stanie odebrać Naruto czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego tym samym stając się jego jinchūriki. Czarny Zetsu powrócił do Madary z połową Yin czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Wkrótce Kakashi wraz z Obito decydują się zabrać Naruto do innego wymiaru, po czym Obito przystąpił do przekazania Naruto czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje 180px|thumb|right|Czarny Zetsu atakuje Madarę w plecy. Gdy udało się Madarze teleportować przy pomocy Sharingana Obito, który zabrał Kakashiemu, Obito był obezwładniony, co pozwoliło Czarnemu Zetsu na przejęcie kontroli nad jego ciałem, po czym zauważył, że światło księżyca nie dociera przez Susanoo Sasuke i jego Rinnegan. Madarze udało się skonfrontować z Drużyną 7, jednak został zaatakowany w plecy przez Czarnego Zetsu. Po tym jak Madara zrozpaczony stwierdził, że Zetsu jest przecież jego wolą, ten tłumaczy, że w rzeczywistości jest wolą Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki. Następnie Czarny Zetsu zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się po całym ciele Madary, który po raz ostatni wrzasnął z bólu. Gdy ciało Madary było w pełni pokryte przez Czarnego Zetsu zmieniło nieco kształt a w jego miejsce do życia wróciła Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Czarny Zetsu po raz kolejny atakuje, tym razem dzieląc się na dwie części i przejmując kontrolę nad ciałami Naruto i Sasuke tym samym absorbując ich czakrę. Podczas połączenia z ich ciałami, wyjaśnia im, co zrobił by doprowadzić do odrodzenia Kaguyi. W końcu Naruto i Sasuke udaje się odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi ciałami uniemożliwiając Czarnemu Zetsu absorbowanie ich czakry. Zetsu stwierdza, że są oni zbyt uparci i w tej chwili i tak nie mogą nic zrobić. Niemniej jednak, duet okazuje się nie odstawać od Kaguyi i skutecznie atakuje boginię. Czarny Zetsu radzi Kaguyi by odseparowała ich od siebie i wykończyła pojedynczo, po czym ta zabiera Sasuke do innego wymiaru. 180px|thumb|left|Czarny Zetsu absorbuje czakrę Naruto i Sasuke. Gdy Kaguya ma do czynienia z Naruto, ten korzysta z czakry ogoniastych bestii i skutecznie przytłacza ją swoją mocą przy pomocy ogromnej ilości klonów. Księżniczka szybko została zmuszona do ucieczki do innego wymiaru. Czarny Zetsu jest zaskoczony, że Naruto jest w stanie śledzić ją, gdy ta znajduje się w innych wymiarach. Kaguya decyduje się zaatakować Naruto odbierając mu ogromne pokłady czakry, jednak Zetsu zauważa, że jest on zbyt niebezpieczny i najłatwiejszą drogą będzie zabicie go. Bogini decyduje się użyć kości, które przebijają Naruto i sprawiają, że jego ciało zaczyna się kruszyć. Kaguya decyduje się wrócić do normalnego świata, jednak tam wciąż czeka na nią przytłaczająca ilość klonów, zniszczyła je wszystkie naraz, po czym z jednego z jej wymiarów wraca Obito wraz z Sasuke. Kaguya uświadamia sobie, że może mieć kłopoty, dlatego zabiera wszystkich do wymiaru, w którym na wszystkich z ogromną siłą działa ekstremalna grawitacja przygniatająca wszystkich do ziemi. 180px|thumb|right|Czarny Zetsu oddzielony od Kaguyi. Naruto i Sasuke zostali przygnieceni do ziemi przez siły przyrody, natomiast Kaguya rozpoczęła atak, jednak Kakashi i Obito udaje się zasłonić młodych ninja własnym ciałem. Ostatecznie ucierpiał tylko Obito, który przy pomocy Kamui uratował Kakashiego. Ciało Obito zaczęło się rozpadać, Naruto rozpaczliwie próbował ratować jego życie przy pomocy Uwolnienia Yang, Czarny Zetsu w tym momencie wyśmiewa wysiłki Naruto, dodając, że Obito jest człowiekiem, któremu grzechy nigdy nie zostaną wybaczone. Gdy jego ciało zamieniło się w pył, Czarny Zetsu otwarcie wyraził ulgę z powodu jego śmierci. Naruto oburzony przebiegiem wydarzeń atakuje Kaguyę odcinając jej lewe ramię, a następnie używa dwóch Kul w postaci prętów powodując oddzielenie Czarnego Zetsu od bogini. Potem Naruto atakuje ją przy pomocy dziewięciu Rasenshurikenów. Każdy z nich posiadał odrobinę czakry ogoniastych bestii co spowodowało zmiany w ciele Kaguyi, według spekulacji było to spowodowane wolą ogoniastych bestii. Kakashi otrzymał czakrę Obito wraz z jego Sharinganem od zmarłego ducha, dzięki czemu ratuje Sakurę od ataku Kaguyi, przy pomocy swojego nowo obudzonego Susanoo. Nowe zdolności Kakashiego bardzo zaskoczyły Czarnego Zetsu. 180px|thumb|left|Czarny Zetsu i Kaguya zostali zapieczętowani. Pomimo obaw Czarnego Zetsu dotyczących Kaguyi, ta wkrótce odzyskuje kontrolę nad swym ciałem i tworzy Gigantyczną Kulę Szukającą Prawdy. Drużyna 7 przygotowała niezwykle skoordynowany atak, który zadaje decydujący cios Kaguyi, co wywołało u Czarnego Zetsu niezwykłe zdziwienie. Ostatecznie Kaguya powraca do Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki i zaczyna być ponownie pieczętowana w księżycu. Czarny Zetsu postanowił czekać na kolejną okazję do ożywienia jej, jednak Naruto przybywa do niego i stwierdza, że o nim nie zapomniał. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów, Naruto wrzucił Czarnego Zetsu do księżyca wraz z jego stwórcą, uniemożliwiając jej ponowne ożywienie. Filmy Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Na początku filmu, Zetsu jest odpowiedzialny za wysłanie do Konohy kilku klonów wyglądających jak zmarli członkowie Akatsuki. Później jest widziany wraz z Tobim, gdy Naruto i Sakura wracają do normalnego świata, zwraca się do Tobiego, że byli już tak blisko schwytania Dziewięcioogoniastego. Tworzenie i koncepcja 120px|thumb|right|Koncepcja Zetsu. Kishimoto ujawnił, że pierwotnie cała organizacja Akatsuki miała składać się z potworów, bez ludzkich cech. Projekt Zetsu był wzorowany na owadożernej roślinie. Stwierdził też, że podzieli Zetsu na dwie części by lepiej ukazać jego "rozdwojenie jaźni". Ciekawostki * Według databooków: ** Hobby Zetsu to obserwowanie unikalnych shinobi. ** Zetsu chce walczyć z ludźmi, ponieważ uważa, że ich zwłoki są dobrym posiłkiem. ** Ulubione jedzenie Zetsu to ciała zmarłych ludzi, natomiast najmniej lubi jeść konnyaku i galaretkę. ** Ulubioną frazą Zetsu jest , co można rozumieć jako "liczyć można tylko na siebie". ** Tam, gdzie jest Tobi, w pobliżu jest też Zetsu. * Gdy Zetsu ucieka po walce z Chōjūrō, jest w postaci bezkształtnej, następnie jest widoczny połączony z ciałem Białego Zetsu, które zniknęło gdy łączył się z ciałem Obito i ponownie się pojawia po odłączeniu i znika dopiero gdy znów łączy się z ciałem Obito. * Czarny Zetsu dzierżył tylko jedno Kekkei Genkai dowolnego znaku. * oznacza język. Czarny Zetsu to , natomiast Biały Zetsu jest . Odnosi się to do ich osobowości. Cytaty * (Do Hidana) Biały Zetsu: "Kiedy jesteś smutny i samotny..." Czarny Zetsu: "...możesz liczyć tylko na siebie." * (Do Białego Zetsu) "Słabość i wytrzymałość broni jest zależna od osoby, która ją dzierży. Ekspert z kamieniem pokona nowicjusza z shurikenem". * (Do Minato i Kakashiego) "Jestem wolą Madary, wyeliminuję każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. Nie powinniście lekceważyć ani jego, ani mnie." * (Do Madary) "Nie jesteś zbawicielem... i to nie wszystko. Dlaczego, w przeciwieństwie do Obito, uważasz, że możesz użyć każdego? To nie prawda! Moja wola jest wolą Kaguyi!" * (Do Naruto) "Ty... jesteś tylko kolejną częścią historii shinobi, którą stworzyłem! Taki bachor jak ty, nie może dotykać kogoś takiego jak ja!" Źródła